1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage systems, and more particularly to an improved modular wall-mounted shelving system. The shelving system of the present invention incorporates a plurality of vertically mounted slotted uprights and horizontal bars that securely yet selectively support a variety of shelves in a variety of locations relative to the slotted vertical uprights. The system also may include an optional grid for selectively supporting various shelf-like containers or brackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modular wall-mounted storage systems are known. Generally, such systems include a plurality of vertically mounted uprights, a plurality of shelves, and a plurality of shelf brackets or supports, for supporting the shelves on the uprights.
In one such system, the shelf brackets are designed to engage the shelves at fixed horizontal locations such as the ends of the shelves. The brackets also engage cooperating structures of the vertical uprights, at a variety of vertical locations, to securely support the shelves at a variety of vertical locations. Although these systems have utility in many applications, they suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, it is often difficult or impossible to align the vertical uprights with existing wall studs or comparable structure when the system is located in a desired location. Accordingly, when such systems are installed, the installer generally has three options: 1) to mount the modular system in a less than ideal location; 2) to mount at least one of the vertical uprights to the wall surface rather than to an existing stud; or 3) to mount an intermediate surface, such as plywood, to the wall and to mount the vertical uprights to the intermediate surface. Option 1 may be impractical, aesthetically undesirable, and may not be possible due to the geometry of the available wall space. Option 2 may be unacceptable due to weight or loading limitations of the shelf system. Option 3 is costly, aesthetically undesirable, and may not be possible due to the geometry of the storage location. For example, the depth of a closet may be insufficient to accommodate the combined depth of the shelf and the intermediate surface.
In another known system, similar to that described as option 3 above, horizontal cross-framing is provided between the vertical uprights of the modular shelving system. In this manner, the modular system may be mounted to the wall at the studs or comparable structure via the cross-framing. However, in addition to the above-mentioned drawbacks of option 3, such a system suffers a drawback in that it may not be as stably supported as systems in which the vertical uprights are directly mounted to the supporting studs or comparable structure.
In yet another known shelving system, the shelves are movable relative to the shelf brackets. In other words, each shelf bracket may engage a shelf at a variety of horizontal locations. Although these systems are advantageous in that the vertical uprights may be mounted directly to the wall studs or comparable support structures, and the shelves may be supported at various locations relative to the mounted uprights, such a system suffers a drawback in that its shelves generally are not stably supported, for example, rigidly engaged at their ends. Alternatively, such a system generally requires a complicated or costly shelf or bracket design to securely engage the brackets to a shelf at a variety of horizontal locations.